


Failed tryout

by Sankaku



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Games, Gen, Itaru loses his cool and banri cringes that, Izumi has had enough, event tryout, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sankaku/pseuds/Sankaku
Summary: Itaru sends money on his game and suddenly the game crashes. He is a serious gamer and copes badly with his frustration.
Kudos: 29





	Failed tryout

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! The idea came from my own game where similar thing happened. I got scared that I just lost my money and couldn’t even play the game. But at least I got something out of my bad luck, the idea for this fic hah

“I’m totally going to rank in top 3 on the next event, my bank account is ready for it and I’m ready for it”, Itaru said. He has done so much extra work last month and his so salary is going to be better. He was ready to do the first pulls of the new tryout. 

“Yeah, sure, sure, and we’ll see how you’ll end up ranking worse than me~” Banri answered arrogantly: “I have my credit card ready and I already have good amount of gems!” 

“Whatever man, we both know I’m the pro here and you are just some surprisingly lucky noob. I don’t believe in this super easy life shit you keep talking about”, Itaru shrugged and focused back to his game. 4500¥ should be enough for now. He could do two 10 pulls. Tomorrow is whole another day. 

He does the purchase for 250 gems. “SSR, SSR, SSR, SSR...-!” Itaru stares intensely the screen, but in the middle of his purchase there is written a big ‘Error’. 

“Uhm, Banri did you already do your pulls?” Itaru asked. As annoying as bugs were, he could try to wait patiently for it to get fixed. Servers usually tend to go down when new event started. 

“Yeah! I already got two event SSRs and one event SR, my life is just on super ultra easy mode and it can’t be helped” Banri smirked. 

“And you didn’t get any errors?” Itaru asked. Maybe things weren’t as bad as he thought-.

“Nope! You got a bug or something?” Banri looked at Itaru’s phone screen. 

Yeah things were worse than he thought. 

“I’ll try to restart it, maybe it’ll go away”, Itaru opened his app again. And yet there was the same error message than earlier. And every time he restarted the game, he couldn’t go pass home screen. Which meant he couldn’t play at all. 

“Damn man you really got some bad luck here, I though you only sucked at scouts but this is whole new level” Banri bursted out laughing. 

“Banri this is not funny”, Itaru snapped. He checked if the purchase had already went from his bank account or not. 

It was. And his gems weren’t on his account. 

“Well you would laugh at me if something like that happened. So I won’t go easy on you and you don’t have any rights to disagree with this” Banri shrugged. He started to post about his good pull on his social medias. 

Itaru totally loses his cool at his bad luck and kicked his chair that flew to the other side of the room. 

“What the fuck dude! Chill a little!” Banri got surprised by sudden action. 

“I just lost my salary to pull that never even happened and you expect me to chill!” There was visible rage in Itaru’s eyes. 

“Look man, you’ll get it eventually or just make fucking reclamation if it bothers you this much like grown up adult would do”, Banri rolled his eyes. “And make sure that whatever you do, don’t walk on Izumi, she had dealt enough of this shit already.” 

“I just wanted to do my scout is it too much to ask. This game can suck mu dick!” Itaru snapped at Banri and at his game and generally everything around his had to deal with his annoyance. 

“Ok but seriously speaking, the game don’t want your dick”, Banri got up to walk to his and Juza’s room, “oh and by the way, I still find your bad luck pretty hilarious!” he laughed and closed the door behind him. 

Itaru was so frustrated that he started to kick his empty pizza boxes around the room and cursed under his breath. ‘Stupid boxes and stupid Banri and stupid game!’

He heard that someone opened the door but it was closed before he could see who was behind it. But in the end it didn’t matter who it was. He just wanted his SSR but he but all he could do is stare at the home screen which kept downloading again and again. 

‘This gotta be the worst day of my life!’

He had decided to play another game while his gems got to his account but it was hard to focus on it. He was checking his game so frequently that he kept dying on his pc game once in a five minutes. 

“Have ya calmed down?” Banri opened the door and walked in. He was holding chinese takeaway. 

“I’m fucking empty inside and nothing in my life matters”, Itaru hissed under his breath. Banri sighed at the pathetic sign of sulking Itaru. He gave other box of food to Itaru. 

“Eat this, and you better eat it now! Just so you know, you keep bothering Izumi! You are acting really childish now” Banri waited for Itaru to take the food and started his own meal after Itaru took his first bite. 

“Fuck! This is too hot, my tongue got burnt!” Itaru drank a bottle of soda that he found from his floor. 

“Don’t you know you should check the temperature before just putting things to your mouth?!” Banri was done with this guy. He would much rather lecture his roommate than the guy in front of him. 

“Of course I know, I just didn’t think you’d give me way too hot food to eat” Itaru annoying answered. 

“You act like this all is my problem?! Hah, this is so pathetic that it’s hilarious. Oh and by the way! I got already the rest of the event tryout cards, suck on that!” Banri needed to have at least little fun when he could. 

“That’s it, I’ll fucking give up” Itaru slammed his head to his table with a loud bang. 

“Why are you keep being so fucking grumpy?” Banri looked at Itaru’s unlocked phone with perfectly working game on it, “the game is working in glade you didn’t notice.” 

Itaru took a look at his phone that he had left on his desc ‘it’s working and I got the gems!’ 

“Hell yeah ,now I’ll pull! Twice! So I’ll beat your ass at the event!” Itaru laughed almost hysterically. He did the first scout. There was 5 SRs or upper card! Uhm well, it wasn’t the best pull Itaru has done, but there was still the second scout to do. Itaru hoped that it’ll make his day. There was only 2 SR or SSR cards. 

‘This will be my scout! SSR, SSR, SSR!’ Itaru thought and then he was so exited to see his cards and-.

“This is the absolute worst scout, I’ve ever done!” Itaru grumped. 

“Exactly what you deserve buddy” Banri patted Itaru on his shoulder and walked away “see ya in the rankings or maybe not, but you can still expect to see me in top 20 players”, Banri smirked. 

Epilogue —— Izumi’s —— pov 

Izumi was walking to her room when she heard weird noise coming from somewhere in the building. Curiously took over and now she wanted to know where did the sound come from. 

After a while of silence she heard muted arguing. ‘Oh no are Juza and Banri fighting again? Should I just get Sakyo here it for me? No! I’m independent and capable on my own too!’

She got closer to the room where the noises were coming from. She suddenly noticed Banri who came out of..., Itaru’s room? Where the two gamers playing something together and that’s why they were arguing?

Banri walked to other direction, and soon after, he was out of reach. Izumi decided to check on Itaru instead of running to Banri.

Izumi knocked to the door of Itaru’s room. She didn’t get any answer, so she tried to knock again. 

‘What would Banri do in Itaru’s room if Itaru himself isn’t there?” Izumi thought and decided to walk away but suddenly she heard more sounds coming from the room. 

Okay, now she needs to check if Itaru is alright. Izumi opened the door and what waited her, didn’t actually surprise her at all. 

Itaru was kicking things, most likely old pizza boxes or cans that Itaru had thrown to the floor. He was also cursing silently about some game. Izumi quickly closed the door. 

“Nope, I’m out of here” Izumi said to herself and walked to her room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think it’s currently 1am where I live so I’m  
> sorry if there are some mistakes ahah
> 
> And I’m case anyone wondered If I got my gems that I payed for I did and I felt sooooo relived when it happened!  
> also I did cope better than Itaru in this fic lmaO I didn’t kick things etc I’m a calm person


End file.
